ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
My Dinner With Nadakhan
My Dinner With Nadakhan is the sixth episode of the sixth season of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the sixtieth overall in the series. Official Description Held captive on Misfortune's Keep, Jay is tested as Nadakhan does everything in his power to break the ninja's will to say his final wish. Plot A helicopter of NGTV are reporting the missing remains of Ninjago that are forming part of the new "Djinjago," but they are attacked by a sky pirate ship and the helicopter falls down. In the Misfortune's Keep, Jay, chain to a Vengestone ball, mopping the floor while Nadakhan throws water to the floor to bother Jay. Jay still refuses to wish his third wish, believing that his friends will come to rescue him, but Nadakhan wants to fill his Djinn Blade to finish recreating Djinjago and throws his sword to Jay only to hear the voices of his friends trapped in there. He even tries to make Nya fall from him, noting Jay's hidden fear and attempts to hide it, but Jay is adamant. Angry, Nadakhan orders him to sweep the bottom of the ship--while in midair. However, this fails too, much to Jay's bemusement. Meanwhile, in Tiger Widow Island, Lloyd returns in his dragon looking for the mainland, but fails. Cole laughs thinking what Jay would have said, leading Nya to apologize for being such a bad friend. Lloyd comforts them both by noting Jay's inner strength as well as their own determination to succeed. Eventually, they get the idea to built something to get out of the island. Meanwhile in the pirate ship, Clancee tells a lot about the crew to Jay, while Jay is thinking of writing a message to his friends. He fakes in having a back-ache, fake-wishing in the attempt, making Clancee to tell Nadakhan about it. This gives him enough time to reach the quil to write a message, and puts the message in a bottle. Trying to escape, he jumps off to another ship, fights with Clancee, and jumps up to a little floating island. He's followed by Doubloon, but Jay manages to evade him until he lands on a sky mine. Being threatened, he drops the bottle in "defeat", succeeding in his original plan in the process. That night, Flintlocke escorts him to the main cabin to dine with Nadakhan on the djinn's request. Right off the bat, Jay says he would never convoke him to wish his third wish, but Nadakhan assures him he would not violate his hospitality in such a way. They start to talk about Nya, which leads to the djinn captain to monologue about his wish-granting powers, specifically how he cannot grant his own. While Jay tries to use his power against his ball and chain, he asks why he is doing all of it for Nya's heart. Nadakhan answers by describing the Ninja's actions concerning the Cursed Realm's destruction causing that of Djinjago, as well as his ultimate plan: he intends to marry Nya on djinn land so to attain Djinn King's ability to grant his own infinite wishes. Realizing the applications of this, Jay accuses the djinn for never truly loving Dilara but Nadakhan retorts by declaring he will soon have everything anyway. Back on the island, Lloyd, Cole, and Nya are nearly finished with their raft until Lloyd realizes that "someone" has taken his ties and goes to look for more. Cole starts talking about the importance of women in terms of people calling ships "shes", leading he and Nya to talk about her frienship with Jay. Suddenly Cole notices a hammer disappears, and see the sand moving. Lloyd came and a strange creature destroys the boat; they get in a tree using Airjitzu, just to discover there were two creatures. At this time, Jay speaks to Flintlocke, trying to convince him to go against Nadakhan. Nadakhan finds Flintlocke talking to Jay and laughs at him. Later, they play a game in which Jay have to fight all the pirate crew; he manages to hold his own, even despite several injuries and Nadakhan's taunting. After the fight, Jay is found on his cell, silently nursing his injuries, including a bruised eye. Clancee offers him food and an eyepatch which Jay reluctantly takes, but suddenly remembers what he saw in his future--his fate with Nya was coming true on its own. Flintlocke comes to be apparently convinced what Jay told him and gives him the cell's key, but this turns out to be yet another attempt to break Jay. On the island, the team are building a second raft and a trap for the creatures. Despite still being attacked, they are able to get to the ocean. However, the raft starts falling apart, but they are rescued by Ronin with the police commissioner, only to apologize of not trusting them when they said they didn't committed those crimes. Freed of charges, the remaining Ninja set off with them with Jay's message--which the commissioner found--and go to rescue him. Cast *Bad detective - Scott McNeil *Clancee - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Flintlocke - Paul Dobson *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Good detective - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Monkey Wrench - Ian James Corlett *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Police commissioner - Michael Donovan *Ronin - Brian Dobson Locations Visited Errors *When Nya created a wave so the team can leave Tiger Widow Island, Cole wasn't destroyed by the water, despite being a ghost. **There were rumors that Cole can't be destroyed by water. This first happened in Curse World - Part II, when Nya used her true potential, Cole wasn't dissolved. It's possible that water can only adversely affect ghosts from the now destroyed Cursed Realm. Cole was turned to a ghost outside of the Cursed Realm, meaning that he possibly can't be hurt by water. Notes * Jay got his eye patch, fulfilling one part of his future. * Nya uses Airjitzu for the first time. * The sand creatures on Tiger Widow Island resemble the Graboids from the Tremors movies, and even rely on sound to hunt. Also, the Ninja rely on higher ground so the creatures cannot reach them. * The dinner scene comes heavily from a similar scene in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. * Clancee confirms he is indeed a Serpentine of Ninjago, but there is no indication which tribe he originated. *This is the second episode in the whole series that both Zane and Kai are not included. **The first was Only One Can Remain for Zane and On a Wish and a Prayer for Kai. Gallery Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Ninjago Category:Episodes